


A Growing And Special Bond

by Damien_Kova



Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Mind Break, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, slave play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Being sick of being treated like a kid, Yukari takes it upon herself to break Kurumu into her sex slave as a start to make her friends treat her like an adult.
Relationships: Sendou Yukari/Kurono Kurumu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A Growing And Special Bond

Being locked in a room against her will wasn’t something that Kurumu thought would ever happen to her. Being a succubus made her a target for almost anything sexual that people could have wanted. But she had been locked alone in a candle-lit room with her hands tied with a rope that was attached to the ceiling above her while a sex machine thrust a rather large dildo in and out of her pussy over and over again. The natural lust that she felt just from being a succubus caused her to give in immediately when pleasure started to course through her. But those same succubi genetics caused her mind to cloud over in desire rather quickly, making her unsure of just how long she had been locked and bound in this room.

With the dildo thrusting in and out of her body ceaselessly due to the fuck machine plunging it into her, Kurumu had lost track of just how many times she had cum since she had been locked in here. But she could feel another orgasm starting to build up when she allowed her eyes to close and her purple hair to drape over her face to block out the room around her. Quiet and blissful moans spilled almost shamelessly from her lips as she began to slowly and steadily rock her hips back and forth in time with the machine’s thrusts. She didn’t want to feel the pleasure and bliss that continued to course through her.

However, Kurumu didn’t have much of a choice in the matter as her succubus genetics took over a long time ago and her body moved on its own. Even if she tried her best to keep still and not allow the machine to fill her just how she liked, it didn’t take more than a moment for her body to adjust and cause the spots that the fake cock was hitting inside of her to fill her with even more pleasure than she was feeling before. It was a torture of the best kind that she was going through, and she had no idea of just how to get out of it. Or if she would even be the same person when and if she did get out of it.

Kurumu bit down on her lower lip to try and gain some kind of control over her body as her hips continued to rock on their own. But that had no effect as wave after wave of bliss washed over her body with each thrust of the fuck machine. Each and every thrust felt like it was reaching a little bit deeper inside of her because of the way her succubus body was so easily submitting to the pleasure that it brought her. Luckily, despite her mind being clouded in lust and pleasure, she was able to stay sane while she was fucked continuously for hours on end with no break.

With the dildo plunging into her over and over again, Kurumu did her best to stop the pleasure from letting yet another orgasm build inside of her. But she was left unable to do anything as her rear end lifted itself into the air and allowed the dildo to hit the entrance to her womb with each thrust now. Her moans steadily grew louder and louder as the fuck machine kept its pace and hammered against her womb over and over. “F-Fuck… Whoever locked me in here, I swear to god, I’m going to ruin them…”   
  
Another loud scream of bliss suddenly erupted from Kurumu when her body went through yet another orgasm that she didn’t want. Her inner walls clamped down around the dildo as it continued to rock back and forth inside of her, causing the ecstasy that she was feeling to continue to climb. Being fucked through her orgasm only caused Kurumu’s voice to grow even louder until the bliss finally started to fade, her body shuddering and trembling in sheer pleasure while she closed her eyes to try and focus once again. Unfortunately, she was unable to just that when she heard a strange sound come from behind her, almost like someone popped into the room behind her. “W-Who’s there?! What do you w-want with me?!”   
  
“It seems I showed up just a little bit too late for the fun.~” A young witch stepped out from behind Kurumu and giggled to herself as she dragged her fingers along the succubus’ slender body and made her way toward her head. “I’m sick of everyone treating me like a child due to my size. So, I’m going to prove that I’m not by making the biggest slut in the school submit to me and make her my sex slave.~” Yukari slowly dragged her tongue along her lips as she leaned in close and placed a deep and heated kiss against Kurumu’s lips.

Of course, Kurumu was quick to return the affection that was planted on her, her body still reacting on its own and trembling from Yukari’s touch. “W-What do you mean you’re going to make the biggest s-slut in the school….” For just a moment, the young succubus realized that her friend was talking about her and calling her the biggest slut that the school had. “Hey! J-Just because I’m a succubus doesn’t make me a slut!” Unfortunately, right at that moment, her body seemed to disagree with her, a blissful and unashamed moan spilling from her lips and right into Yukari’s ears.

“Sure you’re not. Didn’t you tell everyone that you wanted to take the virginity of 100 boys in the school before we met Tsukune? I’d say that’s a pretty slutty thing to want.” Yukari couldn’t stop herself from giggling as she stood up straight and looked down at Kurumu, watching her write against the fuck machine that was still pumping the dildo into her over and over again. “Aren’t you also a succubus? You know, a creature whose purpose is to just have sex over and over again?”   
  
“S-Shut up, Yukari! That’s not how things are and you know it!” Kurumu gasped when she felt Yukari’s hand press against her cheek, causing her eyes to look up and see the dominant look in her friend’s eyes. “L-Look… I promise I’ll treat you normally if you just get me out of this! I won’t even tell anyone that you tied me up in here! I promise!” Her lower lip trembled when her friend’s thumb gently grazed over it. Right now, Kurumu regretted being born as a succubus for the sheer fact that her body was reacting on its own based on the pleasure and lust that it was feeling.

Her body wouldn’t allow her to fight against what was happening or whatever Yukari had planned. And she knew that, but some part of her hoped that if she just told her friend that she didn’t want this, then it would all stop and they could go back to their daily lives like nothing happened. Unfortunately, as she opened her mouth, the first thing to escape her was an anxious gasp. But not from the fuck machine pounding into her still, but from the way Yukari gently held her chin and made her look into her eyes. “Yukari, please. I don’t want this. Not only do I not want to be a sex slave, but I also don’t want to be tied up anymore. Please, my body is reacting on its own! Please, just untie me and we can go back to the way things-”

Yukari swiftly and easily cut off her friend with another deep and heated kiss. However, instead of just letting their lips meet this time, she was quick in moving her hands along Kurumu’s body and reaching to her breasts. Almost immediately, she began to grope and squeeze the large mounds that were just a little too much for her small hands. But the young witch didn’t let that stop her from enjoying just how soft and warm they felt in her hands and how it felt to have her fingers sink into the soft skin of her friend’s breasts.

When she was satisfied with the kiss that she was sharing with her friend, Yukari didn’t hesitate to let it be broken and relish in the quiet whine that rumbled in Kurumu’s throat for a moment. Of course, she was quick to pull her hand back and slap the succubus’ breast that was in her hand. Almost immediately, the young witch watched as her friend’s fair skin started to redden from her slap before allowing her hand to rest back against the soft mound. Yukari relished in the unwanted moans that were spilling from her friend’s lips as she enjoyed her body.

Of course, she didn’t let anything stop her from biting down on Kurumu’s nipple and earn a loud and shameless moan of painful pleasure either. Nor did she stop herself from tugging on that nipple before letting it go and snap back into place. “I didn’t think your breasts would feel as good in my hands as they do, Kurumu. I also didn’t think you’d enjoy having your tits slapped like this.~” Yukari licked her lips with a smile as she slapped the succubus’ breasts again.

  
Kurumu sucked a deep breath in through her teeth as Yukari started to tease her, unable to stop yet another orgasm from building at a rapid pace thanks to the new source of pleasure that coursed through her. Not only was the dildo hammering against the entrance to her womb over and over again still, but the feeling of her friend’s hand pulling away from her breast and slapping it harshly was making her get closer and closer to the edge once again. Far faster than she wanted. “P-Please, Yukari… Just untie me and we can-”

Unfortunately, Kurumu cut herself off when her orgasm suddenly ripped through her while Yukari bit down on her nipple once again. The pain and pleasure that rushed through her were enough to make her eyes cross while she screamed and came all over the dildo yet again. Of course, it also left her dazed and confused now that her body reached yet another limit and was already working on passing it since the fuck machine refused to simply stop. “Yukari!~”

However, Kurumu did notice, after a few moments of being lost in bliss, the cool feeling of the floor against her cheek. She wasn’t sure just when she had reached the floor, or even how, due to her mind being lost in pleasure with her orgasm. But she did know one thing. Yukari was looking down at her with a blissful and excited smile on her face. Almost like she had something planned for the succubus. “W-What are you doing, Yukari…?”   
  
“Oh, don’t worry about it, Kurumu. I just wanted to let you down for what’s about to happen. I think it’s only fair since I want you to fully experience what I’m going to do with you.” Yukari couldn’t stop herself from smirking as she helped her friend get away from the fuck machine and sit up on her knees. “Your pussy is going to need a little bit to tighten back up before I use it. So, I think I’ll use your throat while I wait. What do you think?~”   
  
“Y-You’re going to what?” Kurumu froze as she looked upward toward her friend, unable to properly process what she just heard. Her mind was far too clouded with lust to properly understand what Yukari was talking about. She had been untied, so the young succubus thought she was going to be let free and the two could go about their normal business as if nothing happened. But it seemed that Yukari had other things in mind when she reached for the hem of her skirt and let Kurumu watch in shock as she lifted it.

When she pulled up her skirt, a thick, ten-inch cock flopped out right onto Kurumu’s face as her lips curled into a bright smile. “I’m going to fuck you and break you into a perfect sex slave, Kurumu. That’ll show everyone to stop treating me like a little kid.~” Yukari licked her lips as she pulled her hard cock off of the succubus’ face and slapped it down against her cheek once again, earning a quiet whine from her. “Awe. Don’t be like that. I got it from a potion I made a few days ago. I’m pretty sure it’s permanent at this point since it doesn’t seem to be going away. But I’m perfectly fine with that!”   
  
The look of fear and lust that filled Kurumu’s eyes was a wonderful sight to see. The desire in her body that was clearly outweighing the fear in her mind simply made Yukari’s heart skip a beat when she slapped her dick down on that pretty face once again. “I could probably make a potion to get rid of it if I wanted to, but where would be the fun in that? I want to know that the inside of your pussy feels like wrapped around my cock.”

When another hard slap landed on her face, Kurumu couldn’t stop herself from moaning from the feeling of pain that spiked in her face. Having such a thick member slap against her over and over again was humiliating in one of the worst ways possible. But, something about it drove her to moan with each and every time. Maybe it was the way the scent of Yukari’s cock filled her nostrils with each slap. Or maybe it was the way Yukari’s giggle grew more and more seductive as she slapped her over and over again.

Maybe, just maybe, it was the way that Yukari’s cock throbbed against her lips whenever she was slapped. Kurumu didn’t know just what it was that made her enjoy the feeling of being slapped with her friend’s dick, but she wasn’t going to dare tell the young witch to stop. Not when it felt so good to be slapped over and over again. Especially when some of those slaps allowed her tongue to drag just a little bit against that hard cock and gain a mild taste for it.

Kurumu allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she turned her head to the side, wanting to have her other cheek slapped as well. And what she got for it was something that she would always cherish. Not only did Yukari slap her with that thick and throbbing member over and over again, but she could feel a very small bit of precum splatter against her face when she was slapped yet again. “Fuck… Y-Yukari… I don’t know just… Just what you have in mind, but-” A sharp gasp suddenly left the young succubus, causing her to fall silent and open her eyes to see Yukari standing above her with a sinister grin and her cock in her hand. “Y-Yukari…?”   
  
Without saying another word, the young witch slapped the tip of her length down against her friend’s soft lips. She relished in the quiet but excited moan that spilled from Kurumu in the process. Something about having a slutty succubus as a best friend made this plan she had in mind even better. And so much sweeter if her research on succubi were correct. “Now that I’ve teased you long enough, what do you say we get on to the real fun? I bet your body is just begging for that pussy to be filled, isn’t it?”

Unfortunately, Kurumu couldn’t find it in herself to argue with what her friend was saying. Everything that was happening to her made every nerve in her body feel like it was blissfully on fire. But every time she was left without something pounding into her or slapping her, that same feeling of fiery bliss cooled and made her crave it once again. And right now, as she was opening her eye and staring deeply into Yukari’s own, that craving came back to her. However, she didn’t get to say just what she wanted from the young witch before she felt her friend’s hands press onto her shoulders.

Before she realized just what was going on, Krumu found herself flat on her back with her legs lifted into the air and Yukari’s small hands gripping tightly onto her shoulders. However, those small hands quickly moved down her body, dragging along her breasts and pinching her nipples before trailing along her stomach and down to her hips. And the moment the young witch’s hands found their place on the succubus’ hips? Kurumu found herself screaming in sheer and utter pleasure as her pussy was now filled with her friend’s ten-inch, throbbing dick.

“Y-Yukari!” The succubus bit down on her lower lip after her scream as her friend’s fingers gripped tightly onto her hips. She didn’t know just why she was suddenly stuffed with cock, or even how deep inside of her that it was. But Kurumu didn’t care when she suddenly felt Yukari’s lips slamming against her own to keep her quiet with a kiss. The succubus was too lost in the lust that was thrown at her to care about anything other than that. Especially once Yukari’s hips met her own and she could feel just how deep the length reached inside of her.

“You’re such a fucking slut, Kurumu.”   
  
Yukari’s voice filled the young succubus’ ears, causing her to open her eyes and realize that those surprisingly soft lips were no longer pressing against her own. She shuddered at the sentence that she had heard. Deep down, Kurumu knew that Yukari’s words weren’t entirely true. But she couldn’t help but believe in them when there was a massive dick inside of her that started to rock back and forth. The lust that clouded her mind combined with the pleasure that she was feeling from being stuffed full of cock was just too much to make her feel like arguing against Yukari.

Of course, the young witch was easily able to see just what was going on inside of her friend’s mind. She had been watching and getting off the entire time that Kurumu was under the pleasurable torture, after all. A devilish and excited smile came to Yukari’s lips as she moved one of her hands upward from the young succubus’ hips to her large breasts, grabbing onto the soft mound and playing with it while she stared into those desperate and lustful eyes. “Not only are you a slut, but you’re also a bitch that really needed to get a dick stuffed into her to shut her up. Always complaining about how Tsukune is all over Moka. Fucking annoying.”   
  
Being degraded like she was only caused the pleasure that Kurumu was feeling to be enhanced just a little bit more with each sentence. Being a succubus made her body naturally react in a pleasurable way to anything that her partner was doing. Whether she actually enjoyed it or not. But that didn’t stop the young succubus from agreeing with what her friend was saying while fucking her. Kurumu didn’t know if Yukari meant what she was saying but just saying it was enough to make her moan and shudder in bliss.

“And don’t even get me started on your body. Your massive tits, fat ass, and wide hips are just perfect for being bred over and over again like an animal.” There was a pause in Yukari’s voice as she looked down into Kurumu’s eyes, seeing the desperation and joy that swirled within them. “You know what? Maybe I’ll do just that. Just fuck and breed you over and over again, showing everyone just how much of a slut you really are when you get pregnant time and time again.” Yukari couldn’t keep herself from chuckling as she began to thrust even faster into her friend. She was more than happy to reinforce every thought and every degrading comment she had with a fast and rough thrust that would clearly cement it in Kurumu’s mind.

And cement it in the succubus’ mind she did. Every single thrust that filled Kurumu’s pussy caused her to mentally go from wishing Yukari would let her go to agreeing that her friend was right with everything she said. Hell, even the idea of being knocked up over and over again and being forced to show off just the kind of slut she was sounded hot with Yukari’s member slamming deep into her pussy time and time again. Of course, none of this stopped Kurumu from screaming and gasping with each thrust that befell her.

However, Yukari was quick to take control of the moment and bring the hand that remained on Kurumu’s hip to her cheeks. The young witch quickly grabbed hold of her friend’s cheeks and forced her to pay attention to what she was saying. “It’s those succubus genes of yours. Everything that happens to you, good or bad, is just your body demanding it feel pleasure. It doesn’t matter if you were held in front of the student body and forced to strip or if you were being tenderly fucked on your wedding night. Down to your very genetics, you’re just a slut who craves being used in one way or another.”

Kurumu gasped when she heard what Yukari was saying to her. She always knew that being a succubus could cause her to get into some pretty tight spots. But she never would’ve expected it to be as bad as her witch friend was saying. Not that she was in a place to argue about it as that thick cock continued to slam into her time and time again. Her mind was being clouded by lust and desire while her inner walls betrayed her and clamped down around the throbbing member, hoping it would fill her. Though, Kurumu didn’t let Yukari grabbing onto her cheeks stop her from moaning and screaming while she was fucked against the ground. Nor did she let it stop her body from being filled with pleasure from each and every thrust that slammed against her womb.

Of course, Yukari was in this for her pleasure and her pleasure only. It didn’t matter to her how good Kurumu felt from being fucked. And as she got closer and closer to the climax she had been hoping for since she locked her succubus friend away, her lips curled into a bright and devilish smile. At least, they did until she reached her limit and was thrown into a powerful orgasm. Yukari threw her head back as she slammed her throbbing shaft as deep as she could into Kurumu and screamed as she erupted inside of her friend.

Kurumu’s back arched off of the ground when Yukari slammed every single inch of her member into her. And her voice cracked and broke when she felt a sudden surge of warmth inside of her inner walls, filling her womb and telling her that her friend just came inside of her. Of course, being filled with cum and fucked like a toy set the young succubus off as well, causing her to accept the fact that she was now Yukari’s sex slave while her inner walls clamped down around the rigid length that slowly withdrew from her cunt.

It didn’t take more than a moment after Yukari pulled out of her for Kurumu to roll over onto her stomach and face her friend with a lustful and needy gaze. One that told the young witch exactly what she wanted without saying a single word. It certainly helped that the young succubus didn’t hesitate to lick her lips and stare at the dripping shaft in front of her. And her silent plea to clean off the cock that just filled her pussy with cum was quickly answered when Yukari reached down and stroked her shaft just a few times.

Kurumu didn’t hesitate to lean forward and wrap her soft lips around the cock that just broke her mind and filled her pussy. There was no reason to hesitate when she belonged to it, after all. With a happy and joyful giggle, the young succubus dragged her tongue along the underside of the throbbing member as she made her way down it. The moment her lips pressed against the base of Yukari’s member, she quickly made her way back up toward the tip of it and popped her lips off from around it.

However, that was only so she could cup the bottom portion of Yukari’s shaft in her hand before kissing her way down the side of it. This was the dick that just corrupted her mind thanks to her genetics, so why not show it a little bit more love than the average dick? Kurumu dragged her tongue along her lips as she peppered kiss after kiss along the side Yukari’s member, making her way up and down it like it was some kind of treat for her that she’d only get once in her lifetime.

Of course, this only caused Yukari to appreciate and understand what she did to Kurumu that much more. She quickly tangled her hands in those blue locks and gained a firm hold on her friend’s head. Deep down, the young witch didn’t care about just how much time her new sex slave spent tending to her cock. She could stay here all day if she needed to. But the thought of just what the young succubus would do did indeed cross her mind.

Kurumu was quick to wrap her lips back around the still-rigid length and allow it to slide into her throat. After being broken like she was, having Yukari’s shaft in her body one way or another was almost the best way she could possibly show her affection to her new owner. And at this point, she didn’t care if it was because of her genetics of being a succubus or if she really was just a slut that wanted someone to take control of her. Kurumu just knew that she wanted to taste Yukari’s dick and wanted it as deep in her throat as she could manage.

Which is exactly what she did as she allowed her eyes to flutter shut while taking more and more of the young witch’s shaft into her mouth. Kurumu didn’t hesitate to bob her head up and down the throbbing dick as she kept her hands pressed firmly against her owner’s hips to keep herself steady. The feeling of Yukari’s member pushing into her throat time and time again was enough to spark more pleasure inside of the young succubus’s body. Almost as if her body was allowing her to get off solely on the fact that she was sucking on her new owner’s dick.

The extra attention and the quiet and subtle moans that rumbled in Kurumu’s throat added up to something Yukari didn’t expect. Not only was she getting her dick sucked right after fucking and breaking her friend’s mind, but she was also feeling more pleasure coursing through her thanks to the young succubus’ skill with her tongue. It was a wonderful feeling that kept her happy and made her wish that she was actually fucking Kurumu’s throat instead of just sitting back and enjoying it. Of course, when she remembered that she could do just that a moment later, a bright and twisted smile came to Yukari’s lips.

The young succubus was thrown off guard when she felt those small but slender fingers grab onto her head so tightly. It didn’t hurt, but it was surprising that it would take so long before Yukari wanted to take control. Of course, Kurumu didn’t argue or complain about the fact that her new owner was going to use her throat like a toy. But she quickly stopped sucking on the rigid shaft as her friend started to slowly start moving her head.

It was a slow pace at first, and a stumbling grip. But it was something that showed Kurumu that Yukari knew what she wanted and was just taking a moment to get it. And the young succubus kept her eyes closed as her owner’s grip grew more stable by the second when she was steadily being used. But the pace remained slow and steady at first, almost like Yukari didn’t want to go any faster and make things end sooner.

With her grip firm and steady on Kurumu’s head, Yukari took her time picking up the pace and taking control over the situation. She wanted to fuck her friend’s throat, sure, but she didn’t want it to end right away when she did just that. Her lips curled into a sadistic smile as she pushed her cock, inch by inch, as deep into the young succubus’ throat as she was able to. The young witch loved the way it sounded to have her friend of all people gagging and choking on her member as she pushed more and more of it into her. “Oh my. Seems that you can’t properly handle my dick like I thought you’d be able to. I guess I’ll just need to break your throat in so you can learn how to handle it.~”

Of course, once Yukari’s throbbing shaft was buried as deep into Kurumu’s neck as she could make it reach, a quiet and blissful sigh escaped her lips. She looked down at her friend, watching as her eyes started to flutter shut as she tried her best to not choke and gag on the pulsing member in her throat. “Don’t worry, Kurumu. You’ll learn quick enough.~” Yukari teasingly dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to steadily pull her hips back until only the tip remained inside of the young succubus’ mouth.

There wasn’t a second of hesitation before the young witch started to fuck Kurumu’s face after she spoke. And something about that just like the succubus up inside as her throat was slammed into over and over again. She didn’t know just what was driving her crazy and making her pussy drip and ache to be filled, but there wasn’t a single complaint in her mind as her throat and mouth were used like toys for her new owner.

Kurumu happily moaned around Yukari’s shaft as it forced itself into the back of her throat with each and every thrust that filled her. Even as she choked and gagged on it, slowly but steadily getting better about taking it into her throat, moans spilled from her mouth with each thrust. Not that she would’ve had it any other way if given the chance. Being the succubus that she was, after being broken by her friend, everything felt blissful and wonderful to her. And the more Yukari’s shaft plunged into her throat, the closer Kurumu felt to reaching yet another orgasm just from having her throat fucked.

The way Kurumu’s tongue moved around her shaft as she rocked her hips back and forth was absolutely magical to Yukari. It really showed just how well the succubus accepted her position as a sex slave and how well she enjoyed the feeling of the witch’s dick forced itself into her throat. Of course, it only helped that Yukari was able to enjoy every distinct movement that Kurumu’s tongue made. The way it went from pressing against the underside of her shaft to trying to wrap around the side of it, to fully coiling around what it could in between thrusts. All of it added up to something that made the young witch really enjoy and cherish the fact that she succeeded in breaking her friend into a true pet.

Each and every time she thrust her cock deeper and deeper into Kurumu’s throat, Yukari knew that she had made the right choice in who to break first. She quickly started to feel another orgasm building the more she fucked her friend’s throat. Though, it did take her a little more than a moment to realize that the gagging and choking sounds she heard at the start were gone. The young witch quickly looked down to see just what was going on to see Kurumu looking up at her with a happy smile, her body quickly becoming accustomed to having something so large inside of it.

Of course, when she saw her mistress smile back down to her, Kurumu couldn’t stop her heart from skipping a beat. It didn’t matter that she was currently having her throat fucked or that she had just been fucked and broken into a natural slut. She was proud of herself for being able to quickly handle Yukari’s throbbing shaft while it plunged into her throat once again. Though, that pride only lasted for another moment before she felt the grip on the back of her head shifting to the top of her head. Just enough for her to realize what was going on before she was pushed entirely off of the dick that she was just sucking on.

“M-Mistress? W-what’s wrong?” Kurumu gasped when she ended up looking upward to see Yukari without a smile on her face. The fear that she had done something wrong or that her mouth wasn’t good enough for her mistress struck her mind and made the young succubus almost quiver in place as she waited for an answer.

“Nothing’s wrong, Slut. There’s just only one way for this night to end off. And I’m going to make sure I end it off properly by filling that ass of yours before I’m done with you.~” Yukari licked her lips as she took a step closer to Kurumu, making sure she got close enough to grab onto her friend’s hips from where she was. Of course, that was before the young succubus suddenly turned herself around to face away from her. “Oh? Not even going to take your time? I wonder if you’re just an anal slut as well.~”

“I’m whatever kind of slut my mistress wants me to be.” Kurumu giggled to herself as she faced away from Yukari, making sure to look back as far as she could while pressing her cheek against the floor. This, of course, caused her plump rear end to rise into the air as high as her body would allow it to while staying on her knees. But she kept her eyes locked on Yukari’s eager gaze while shifting her hips from side to side, trying to tease her friend and mistress. “Please fuck me like you mean it. Fuck my ass and make me really understand just how much you own me, Mistress. Please. I want your wonderful cock to fill my ass.~”

Of course, Yukari wasn’t going to ignore a plea like that from her new pet. What kind of owner would she be if she did? Her lips curled into a bright smile as she grabbed a firm hold of both of Kurumu’s hips and rested her thick shaft right between her plump ass cheeks. “If you’re going to ask me like that, I wouldn’t be much of a mistress if I ignored it, right?” A quiet chuckle filled her throat as she started to steadily rock her hips back and forth. It was a slow pace, but more than enough for her to be able to feel just how soft those asscheeks were around her member.

The young witch kept the pace steady and even as she rocked her hips, smiling all the while. “I’ve stared at your ass so much while you’ve walked in front of me to try and be with Moka and Tsukune. And now it’s all mine.~” Yukari dragged her tongue along her lips as she started to slowly pick up the pace of her thrusts. But she made sure to press herself as flush against her friend’s asshole as she could.

On the other hand, Kurumu was more than happy to feel her owner’s cock rubbing against her asshole. She wanted so badly to have it inside of her and stuffing her ass. But the succubus wouldn’t dare argue against what her owner wanted. Of course, that didn’t stop her from begging to have it inside of her. “Mistress. It feels so good. Please hurry and fill my ass. I want you inside of me.~” A sharp gasp escaped her lips as she felt the tip of that throbbing member press against her asshole and then push past it. Being teased in such a way was a new feeling for Kurumu. And she loved it through and through as Yukari continued to rock her hips back and forth. Though, she didn’t know if she loved it because she was just that much of a slut or if it was the fact that Yukari was the one teasing her. “I can’t wait to have your fat cock inside of my ass. It’s the only hole that’s been ignored since this all started…”

Yukari couldn’t stop herself from chuckling as she picked up the pace of her hips. Listening to the way her usually preppy friend begged to be fucked was a treat all in its own right. But to know that the begging was because of the fact that she broke said friend into being her sex slave? That was just another thing that made this moment all the more special for the young witch. But, the thing that made this far better than she had expected was the warm and soft feeling of having Kurumu’s asscheeks squished around her cock as she moved her hips.

The young witch never expected that she would actually be able to have her friends treat her like an adult. But to be able to cause this in one of them was something fantastic to her. Yukari’s lips curled into a bright smile as she brought her hand back and swatted it back down against Kurumu’s plump rear end, watching it jiggle and shake from the spanking. Of course, she was quick to do it a second time, making her new pet moan and scream for more.

“Mistress!” Kurumu’s voice cracked as she screamed out in pure and utter bliss, loving the fact that she was being toyed with like this. Though, the fact that her perfect ass was being spanked and her fair skin was turning a deep shade of red from just how hard she was being spanked showed just how much she was enjoying herself. Hot and heavy breaths spilled from the young succubus’ lips as she has ass cheeks were swatted time and time again, filling the room around her as she gave in to the pleasure. “Please, Yukari! Fuck me! Fuck my ass! Fill it and show me just how much you want to own my body!~”   
  
Yukari rolled her eyes when Kurumu slipped up and called her by her name. She was quick to stop her hips all together. Just when the tip of her shaft was pressed right against her friend’s tight asshole. “You were doing so good calling me mistress, Kurumu. It’s too bad that you slipped up.” She licked her lips just in time for her to ram her hips forward and force each and every inch of her member deep into the young succubus’ ass. The first few inches were incredibly tight. Far tighter than her pussy had been once Yukari got inside of it. But the rest? The witch almost had to fight to get the rest of her throbbing shaft to fill the incredibly tight succubus ass.

The moment that she felt Yukari’s shaft plunge into her plump rear end, Kurumu couldn’t stop herself from screaming in bliss once again. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as her tongue rolled out of her mouth. All while she could feel each and every throbbing and pulsing inch of her mistress’ thick cock forcing its way in and out of her unused hole. Deep down, she knew that she should be feeling some kind of pain with having her anal virginity taken from her like this. But all she felt was pleasure and bliss coursing through her body in waves with each thrust that Yukari made.

Having ten inches of hot, throbbing, cock plunging in and out of her asshole was an entirely new experience for the young succubus. But that didn’t stop her from loving it as every inch pulled back out of her asshole until only the tip remained, just to scream out in pure pleasure as every inch was suddenly stuffed back into her plump rear end just as hard and fast as Yukari could move her hips. Something about the way her own friend broke her and turned her into a sex slave made this moment all the better for Kurumu. She didn’t give her anal virginity away to some random student in the school. She had it taken from her by a friend that she cherished and was starting to love more than anything in the world after being broken.

Of course, as she continued to fuck her friend and pet’s ass, Yukari didn’t bother to stop spanking her either. Her hand lifted into the air off of the red ass cheek just to come back down and swat the other one, making it jiggle and turn red for a moment as well. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling as she listened to Kurumu’s screams and whines of bliss with each and every smack and every thrust. This wasn’t about having her friends treat her like an adult anymore. Now, right in this moment, the quick and rough fucking that she subjected her new sex slave to was about her own personal pleasure. And that shift in desire was clear as she grabbed hold of both of Kurumu’s plump ass cheeks before squeezing them and smacking them at the same time.

Before she knew it, Kurumu found herself pressed flat against the ground with Yukari hunched above her, keeping her in place flush against the floor. Moans and screams continued to spill from her lips. But those didn’t stop her from looking back and seeing the look of sheer pleasure and joy that filled the young witch’s face. The young succubus bit down on her lower lip as the pleasure from having her ass fucked and ruined by the woman she belonged to started to become too much for her to handle. Everything about this day was becoming too much for Kurumu to handle. But that didn’t stop her from screaming as she felt Yukari’s grip on her hips grow even tighter.

Yukari pressed herself flush against Kurumu’s back as she started to rock her hips even faster and rougher than she was a moment ago. She made sure to slam her hips as rough and as quick as she possibly could into her pet’s ass. Not only did she want to leave a mark by making Kurumu sore when they were done, but she wanted to make sure that the succubus’ body would be able to take whatever she could dish out to her. “Fuck… I can’t wait to fill your ass with my cum, Kurumu. I bet you’re excited for it, aren’t you?”

As she looked down to see just what her pet was doing, Yukari was surprised to see Kurumu’s tongue dragging along the floor with each thrust that she made. It was only because it had rolled out of her mouth and she wasn’t able to pull it back in. But knowing that she was able to bring a succubus enough pleasure to become an ecstasy-riddled mess was enough to push the young witch over the edge and into her orgasm. There wasn’t any hesitation before Yukari slammed her hips as forcefully as she could against Kurumu’s plump rear end. A loud scream of bliss erupted from her lips as she came inside of her friend.

The feeling of her mistress’ cock throbbing and erupting inside of her lit the young succubus up inside. She was unable to scream in her current position, but the feeling of being filled with cum once again was more than enough to allow Kurumu to whine and moan. Of course, the feeling of Yukari’s hands gripping tightly onto her hips while she was flush against the ground was just that extra push she needed to reach her orgasm as well. Kurumu’s anal walls quickly tightened around Yukari’s erupting member as her eyes started to flutter shut, the pleasure and bliss of being fucked like she was being too much for her mind to process.

Yukari watched with a smile on her face, and heated and heavy breaths spilling from her lips as Kurumu quickly and easily passed out underneath her. She didn’t know if the succubus had just had too much for her body to be able to keep going, but it made her heart flutter to see her friend’s eyes shut with a bright and lustful smile on her face. “Well, I guess that means you’ve had enough, huh? That’s fine. I should get you back to school, anyway so no one worries about you.”   
  
************************************************

Almost a week after she had first broken Kurumu into being her slut, Yukari had managed to make a perfect relationship between herself and her pet in front of the rest of her friends. As far as she was aware, none of them knew that she had turned the young succubus into being her sex slave, or that she now had a ten-inch cock to hide on a daily basis. But that didn’t stop her from hanging out with the rest of her friends in the Newspaper Club room as if nothing had happened.   
  
“Yukari, just how did you and Kurumu get so close lately? It’s almost cute how you two have gotten so close. It’s almost like your inseparable.~”

Moka’s voice sweet voice brought Yukari from her thoughts about just what she was going to do with her pet when the rest of the group left the room. “O-Oh! We just spent some time bonding is all! We didn’t do anything special. But I’d be happy to spend time with you as well if you want to.~” She slowly licked her lips with a smile as she looked over toward Kurumu, who had a deep blush on her cheeks. “I wouldn’t mind at all!”   
  
“Really? I’d love to, Yukari! If it’s not a problem, then I’d be happy to spend some time and bond with you.” Moka’s curled into a smile as she agreed to something that she didn’t really know about. She wasn’t sure just what the two meant by saying that they just spent time bonding, but if it was able to make them become this close, she didn’t see a reason to argue about it. When she got up out of her chair, Moka turned her attention to Tsukune and Mizore who just shared an agreeable look with her. It seemed that everyone was on board for bonding with Yukari when they got the chance.

Something that made Yukari’s cock stiffen against her panties as she thought about fucking each and every one of them and turning them into her personal sluts just like she did with Kurumu. Of course, that only caused her eyes to drift over to Kurumu once more, seeing her pet shift in place while she stood there. She watched for just a moment before turning her attention back to Moka and Mizore, making sure to not look at Tsukune just to get in his head.

Yukari licked her lips as she thought about just how much fun it would be to break her two other female friends into being her sluts. Having a harem of her own sounded pretty good in her mind. And having her harem be the people who refused to treat her like an adult only a few short weeks ago? That would make it all the more sweet to be able to actually go through with it. She quickly bit her lower lip before shaking her head to bring herself back to reality. “Just let me know when you’re free and I’d be happy to spend some time with you!~”

Moka and Mizore both smiled at Yukari from her offer, happy to know that their friend was willing to give them another chance after all the teasing they’ve put her throat in the past. But they were both quick to make their way toward the exit while Tsukune stayed back for just a moment. “Come on, Tsukune! You’re the one that said you wanted to get to lunch early so you wouldn’t have to worry about anyone trying to pick a fight!”   
  
Yukari tiled her head when she watched Tsukune make his way toward the door. “What’s wrong, Tsukune? Do you want to spend some time and bond with me as well?” The smile that came to her lips was one of innocence, but the look in her eyes was one of pure lust and desire. She knew what was about to happen when the other three left her in the room alone with just Kurumu. And part of the young witch was too excited to be able to wait much longer. “Don’t worry, if you want to, we can bond, too!~”   
  
The moment that the door closed and everyone other than her and her mistress left the room, Kurumu didn’t hesitate to start stripping right then and there. A desperate and needy gasp erupted from her lips as she pulled her uniform top over her breasts, revealing the large mounds to Yukari. She immediately fondles both of her breasts while looking into her mistress’ eyes and see the look of desire that swirled within them. “I didn’t think those three would ever leave. I was started to get worried that I wouldn’t be able to last much longer.”

With her breasts exposed, Kurumu brought both of her hands to the hem of her skirt before yanking it down past her hips and to her knees. From there, she allowed the fabric to fall to the floor and expose her soaked panties that were holding a vibrator, that was clearly on by the way her underwear shook, inside of her pussy. Her lips curled into a bright smile as she saw Yukari point toward the floor, silently telling her to get down onto her knees without waiting any longer. “Yes, Mistress.”

Yukari licked her lips as she watched Kurumu shakily get onto her knees, the pleasure from having a vibrator on and stuffed in her pussy all day getting to her. The fact that her pet was listening to her order to keep it inside of herself all day so obediently really turned her on. To the point that there wasn’t a single moment of hesitation before the young witch pulled her throbbing and aching cock out from her panties and under her skirt. “Thinking about how just I was going to break Moka and Mizore when they asked if they could bond with me made me desperate for them to leave, too. But I know you’ll be able to handle this, won’t you, Pet?”   
  
Kurumu quickly nodded her head before she eagerly made her way between Yukari’s legs. She didn’t waste a moment before dragging her tongue along the underside of her mistress’ throbbing cock. Ever since that fateful day when Yukari broke her into a slut, she was wondering just how long it would take before the rest of their friends joined her side in pleasing the young witch. But the succubus never wanted to step out of her place and upset the girl that made her the way she is now. And especially not when she was too busy relishing in the delicious flavor that coated her taste buds as she licked the massive member.

Of course, Yukari watched with a grateful eye as her pet grabbed onto both of her breasts and wrapped the large mounds around her cock. All while her tongue stayed at the tip of her length and swirled around her. “You’ve really learned just what to do to get me off, haven’t you, Kurumu?~” Yukari dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched her pet place a few affectionate and loving kisses against the underside of her throbbing member. Just before she started to move her breasts up and down her cock.

Kurumu was too busy to answer her mistress right away. She had her lips wrapped around the tip of Yukari’s dick while her hands stayed firm on her breasts. The pace that she moved her breasts wasn’t anything fantastic, but she knew that the young witch preferred to have the tip of her dick played with rather than just getting a titjob. The young succubus allowed her eyes to flutter shut as she kept her lips wrapped around only the tip of her mistress’ shaft.

Though, that didn’t stop her from moving her tits at a moderate pace up and down the throbbing member while she had the chance. The fact that the vibrator in her pussy was still going and bringing her pleasure only added to what she was doing. Some kind of twisted excitement that filled her mind and body and made her wish that she was getting fucked from behind while tending to her mistress. When she popped her lips off from around Yukari’s shaft, Kurumu quickly started to move her soft mounds toward the tip of the cock that broke her. “Mistress, your cock tastes delicious. I just wish I could have it inside of my pussy.”

“You will in due time, Pet. Don’t worry. We’re not leaving this room without me filling that pussy of yours.” Yukari groaned as she was being brought to orgasm far faster than she expected. Maybe the thought of training the other girls into being her perfect little sluts right alongside Kurumu turned her on more than she thought. Though, she didn’t let it distract her from the fact that her pet was eagerly and graciously kissing her shaft over and over again. Just like she liked. “Keep it up, Kurumu. I’m almost there.”   
  
Feeling Yukari’s hands tangle in her hair while she continued to give her a titjob right in the middle of an empty room caused a few quiet moans to spill from Kurumu’s lips. Something about the way Yukari went from being the perfect mistress to being a young girl that just wanted to cum on her friends sent shivers through her spine. Maybe it was because she was a succubus that she found that knowledge arousing. But Kurumu didn’t say a word about it as she planted another kiss onto Yukari’s shaft just in time for it to erupt.

Rope after rope of her mistress’ spunk splattered against her cheeks while even more dripped down onto her breasts, leaving Kurumu whining and pouting. Not that she didn’t enjoy being covered in Yukari’s cum. But she wanted to have her mistress’ seed inside of her in one way or another and not just on her body. Of course, that didn’t stop Kurumu from noticing the subtle hand gesture toward the lone table in the club room, letting her know to get on it for whatever reason Yukari had in mind.

Yukari watched with a smile on her face as Kurumu got up off of the ground and climbed onto the desk in the middle of the room. It was a treat to see that plump rear end sway and jiggle as she tried to get on the desk with her shaky legs. She licked her lips as she watched her pet turn around and face her, those pair of panties on display and showing just how big of a wet spot had soaked into them from the young succubus having a vibrator inside of her all day. “Alright, Slut. Spread those legs so I can get to that pussy. I told you, we aren’t leaving until I’ve filled it.”   
  
A small, quiet, but clearly happy, squeal rumbled in Kurumu’s throat as she started to pull her panties down and allow the vibrator to fall out of her pussy for her mistress. Having a fake cock inside of her pussy all day felt wonderful, fantastic even. But ever since Yukari had fucked her and broken her, the succubus knew that the feeling of a real, hot, and throbbing dick inside of her was a far better feeling. Which was exactly why she didn’t hesitate to spread her legs once her panties were off of her legs and dropping onto the floor. Once the vibrator and her panties were on the floor, Kurumu smiled at Yukari and licked her lips. “Please fuck me, Mistress. Fill my pussy and cum inside of me. I want you to throb inside of me and fill my womb with your seed.”


End file.
